


Earning It

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelena rewards Jamie with kisses. His brother Andy tries for a similar arrangement with Andy Roddick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning It

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Andy Roddick’s loss at 2007 Wimbledon, though actually inspired by watching Jamie Murray/Jelena Jankovic matches. It feels strange to write a het ship so it led to this.

Being in London at Wimbledon time feels odd when you’re not able to play. You’ve been going through rehab for the wrist while watching matches in between the rain.

As you spot Roddick sitting at the bar, eyes cast down on his drink, you realize it could be worse. Last year, you spotted him like this after you knocked him out of the tournament. It was the beginning of a great run for you and the end of a lousy run for him. You have the expectations of England to deal with, which is nothing compared to the expectations he has for himself.

In his case, it’s also not wanting to let Roger down. He was two points away from a match-up with Roger. While it could have ended up being the same result as it was in Australia, you know that he would rather have had the chance. You saw the press conference after the loss and it was heart breaking.

You wonder if you should be concerned how easily you can remember the results of his matches. Then again, it’s not like you had anything better to do than to watch then either as you were already out of the tournament yet still in town.

You’re intrigued by the relationship he has with Roger. There is a love between them that wouldn’t be so difficult if they weren’t fighting for the same prize. If there was some balance to the results, anyway. You’re fairly sure they’re not together right now, as Roger and Mirka have been unusually close this Wimbledon and he has left the room every time they’ve appeared. If they were together, he normally makes an effort to grin and bear it.

You should be concerned how you’ve noticed that. The point is that this loss is worse in some ways. Richie is a good friend so you’re happy that he finally had his breakthrough at a Slam but you wish it had occurred in a different way. Not for Roddick to be so close to the encounter he wanted only to be suddenly denied by someone described by some as a younger Roger.

You slide into the seat next to him. His attention is on the drink he’s cradling in his hand, the look wishing it was something stronger than whisky. You’re not sure if he’d prefer tequila or bleach. Then again, he’s too drunk to care about the difference at this point.

When he doesn’t react to your presence, you say the one thing you know will get a reaction. “Andrew, cut it out.” You’ve never heard anyone call Andy ‘Andrew’ but you suspect it’s only when a family member is ready to tell him off. That’s normally when you hear it, anyway.

“John, if you want to tell me off, don’t use that voice mocking the Brits.”

You can’t help but laugh. That gets him to look your way. His eyes are immediately apologetic, thinking you’re insulted to be lumped in with the Brits. You wave off the apology before it’s even out of his mouth.

“This is a surprise.” Then looking at your wrist, he asks, “You’re rehabbing in London?”

“That and Jamie is still in the mixed doubles. He’s driving me crazy so I went for a walk.”

“Why’s he driving you crazy?”

“He’s got a crush on his doubles partner. I don’t blame him. After all, Jelena rewards him with kisses.”

He gives a wistful smile that quickly disappears. “I wish I had someone like that. Not that I would really get any kisses right now but I would have a few days ago.” He downs the contents of the glass and winces. “It gets more difficult every year.”

You’re not sure if he means losing matches or losing Roger, but you don’t want him to stay in this mood. “What would you like to be rewarded for?”

His eyes widen as if unsure he heard right. You’re not sure you said it right but you don’t have drunkenness as an excuse while he does. “You mean I can't just wallow at the bar?”

“That is correct. You cannot wallow. You had a rough day and you deserve to forget it happened.”

“You don’t find it cute when I wallow?”

You choose not to answer, instead getting him off the stool and leading him out of the bar. As you exit, you spot Mirka. Instinctively, you grab his arm to keep him from running or, more likely, stumbling away. She offers a wave to the two of you, as if happy to see he found someone else.

While she’s still looking this way, you whisper, “Do you think you’ve earned a reward?”

He turns to you, side glancing at Mirka. You know he’s considering making Roger jealous. Finally, he gives a slight nod.

You mean to make it a quick brush over his lips since you know this isn’t about you. As you back away, he curls a hand around your neck to keep you in place. You see a smirk forming and mischief begins to come through his sorrowful brown eyes. At least it seems more like his usual press conferences after losses than the one he had today.

He says, “If you can put up with watching my matches, you’re the one who deserves the reward.”

Your mouth drops open in shock, giving him the opportunity to sneak his tongue between your lips. You give in, not sure it will ever happen again or even be remembered the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Thistles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810627)


End file.
